This is a multifaceted program consisting of eight projects designed to increase our understanding of the monoclonal gammopathies. The projects in this program will increase our knowledge of the relationship between the various monoclonal gammopathies and enhance the recognition of monoclonal proteins with high-resolution electrophoretic analyses. Other aspects include the characterization of the specificity of two monoclonal antibodies that have been developed from human myeloma cells and the development of additional antibodies against myeloma cells. We plan to develop additional myeloma xenografts in nude mice and characterize them as well as to assess the effects of various conditions on xenograft growth and differentiation. Detection of cytogenetic abnormalities in patients with treated myeloma and cytopenias, aggressive myeloma, and plasma cell leukemia will be continued. We will continue to screen patients with monoclonal gammopathies for heparin-like circulating anticoagulant and to define the nature of the circulating anticoagulant. We plan to determine the benefit of sodium fluoride, calcium carbonate, and vitamin D on myeloma bone disease. We are continuing to treat patients with primary systemic amyloidosis with melphalan, prednisone, and colchicine. These studies will provide information on patients with monoclonal gammopathies that is presently unavailable and may contribute to improved recognition, understanding, and management of patients with monoclonal gammopathies. (IP)